


Familiar

by overdose



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Shadow is spoiled.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> the reason why this is so short is bc i cant. i CANT.

Shadow's heat, his desire, got the best of him, and who was V to deny him the only person around? Like a cat, the spoiled demon took what he wanted, and V couldn't refuse him. Pushing V against the wall, Shadow fucks him hard, no preparation, of course, because he's an animal that takes what he wants when he needs it. He's brutal in every thrust, showing his constant need to breed the one he holds. 

V drags his nails, his shaky hands glued to the alleyway wall, no longer able to support himself. Every thrust into his lean body turns his declining strength worse, legs wobbling in both pleasure and the frailty of his limbs. His familiar has a firm hold on him, the only thing keeping him from dropping to the ground. Shadow’s hot breath hovers over his ear, and V shivers, his throat distorted from choked gasps and moans. His body tightens at the immense pain of Shadow's barbed cock that filled his insides up. V begs for more when he knows he won't be able to stand using his cane. He wants and needs this more than anything.

Shadow feels the same. He growls when he cums, and V gasps at the warm sensation, whimpering when Shadow continues to thrust. Every last drop of demon seed stays inside V's ass until he suddenly pulls out and causes V to cry out and stumble on the ground. Cum dribbles down his legs, his face red and full of sweat. 

V needs time to rest, his chest rising as he pants, and Shadow knows it. His familiar returns to all fours, affectionately licking his face. He closes his eyes, and Shadow naps with him.


End file.
